Four in the Morning
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: It's four in the morning, and she never came down. I arched my eyebrow and go up the stairs and stand in front of her bedroom door. The light is off, but I can see a slight glow, coming from her computer. Is she avoiding me? M for Sexual Content/swears


**Authors Note: Hey guys. This was the original plot bunny I had for Life with Derek. It's rated M for sexual content and some swearing. I rewrote this a good four times before I was finally happy with this, so I hope you're happy with this. It's 2,666 words long, a short one, but still.**

The first time she went to bed at four in the morning, was when she broke up with Max. He had listened very clearly that night, trying to discover if the reason she was up so late was because she was crying. He was surprised though, when he learned that she was doing the opposite. In fact, she didn't even look down about the breakup, like she had with Sam and Scott. She looked happy. Around midnight that night, he had heard her say good night to their parents and their siblings. He had heard her turn the television on. He didn't do anything, just listened quite closely to see what she did. Around two-thirty, she went and got a snack up from the kitchen, and went back to the television around three in the morning. At four, she turned off the television, and walked up the stairs, into her bedroom, and promptly went to bed. He was definitely intrigued over these series of events, but at the time, let it go. The second time she went to bed at four in the morning was when Sally first snuck into the house. He didn't want her to sneak in, and it had taken a hell of a long time to convince her to leave. When Sally had finally left, it was one-thirty in the morning and he was dead tired, yet very hungry. He had gone downstairs to make himself a quick sandwich, and hadn't seen what Casey was doing. She was watching the tv, yes, but it was put on an infomercial. He shook his head, went into the kitchen, made himself what he wanted and got the hell out of there. However, it wasn't until he heard a moan, when he was at the very top of the landing, in which his intrigue was back. He wanted to know what Casey did when she stayed up until four in the morning. He finished going to his bedroom and once again, heard Casey come up at four and go straight to bed. The third time she stayed up so late was when Truman cheated on her. Derek knew instinctively that she was staying up until four that night. She had waited for everyone to go to bed and when they did, she turned off all of the lights and turned to the television before turning back to him.

"Why aren't you going upstairs?" She had questioned with curiosity in her voice. He wanted to tell her it was because he wanted to know what she did on these nights, but for some reason, he replied with something completely different.

"I'm not that tired right now." She had quickly replied with an "o" and then slouched down, like she wasn't thrilled with him for it. He had stayed for thirty minutes, watching her squirm and sigh and scratch herself, like she was missing out on something that she was clearly looking forward to. He couldn't help but notice that she kept looking at him and then looking away and begin the whole process of squirming all over again. It was intriguing to him. At quarter after, he got up and announced he was going to bed. After arriving to his bedroom, and shutting the door, he waited for a couple of minutes before sneaking half way down the stairs. What Derek had seen that night had shocked him completely, and with a smirk etched on his face, he perversely watched her and knew that the next time she stayed up until four in the morning, he would definitely be joining her.

It was currently eleven-thirty on a Saturday night, and I knew instantaneously that she was going to be staying up late again. I smirked to myself and got comfortable on the couch, something that shocked everyone.

"Derek, why not your chair?" My father had asked me, quirking his eyebrow.

"I'm going to watch a movie for a bit and eat something with space-case before I go to bed." I shrugged, making it no big deal. I saw Casey look up at me in surprise and try not to get flustered, as everyone looked between the two of us.

"I promise, we won't fight," I smirked before grabbing the television remote and pretending to look through the channels. I heard Nora say okay before dragging my dad to the bedroom.

"EDWIN! LIZZIE! No spying." I announced while the two of them were whispering. They looked like deer caught in front of a car and quickly nodded their heads before running up the steps. I couldn't help but laugh. Marti was already in bed, so everything was done, as far as I knew.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Casey whisper angrily. I grinned cockily before turning to her.

"I plan on watching a movie with you. Is that such a problem, darling sister?" I replied, trying my best not to flinch at the sister part.

"Step-sister, and yes it is, Derek. This is my time!" I heard Casey reply and I couldn't help but smile in earnest over the fact that she rebutted my saying sister. I let my eyes fall over her body and take in her appearance for the first time. She was wearing a loose tank top that barely covered her stomach. If she just stretched her arms up loosely, even if her elbows were still bent, the shirt would show the bottom of her breasts. If she stretched her arms up completely, the shirt would show most of her breasts. How she couldn't see my hardness shocked him. Her pyjama bottoms, making me smirk and grow harder at the same time, were one of my old pyjama bottoms. The best part though, was the fact thatI could tell that she was going au natural.

"DER-EK! Have you even been listening to me?" She silently screeched and I finally looked up to her, to not only see her blushing, but covering herself up. I smirked at her.

"Princess, there's no reason why we cannot watch a simple movie together." I replied, before patting down the spot beside me. She seemed hesitant before finally giving in and plopping down beside me. I couldn't help but smirk. She looked at me before huffing and looking pointedly at the remote. I abide and push power and then play. The look on her face is priceless. Her body tenses and she flushes before her eyes narrow in anger. She doesn't say anything though, because she knows that I know this is what she does every night. I get comfortable and watch her do the same. The video comes on, and the man and female begin to strip. I still cannot believe that darling Casey watches porn and gets off by doing so, at four in the morning.

It's now one in the morning, and I don't know how long I can stand before getting my plan into action. I can tell Casey is beginning to wish she wasn't embarrassed enough, so she could do it herself. She squirms, and I realize now is the perfect time. I lightly touch her thigh, and I see her head fall back on the couch, before she looks at me. I don't look back, though. Instead, I trail my fingers to the inside of her thigh, and when I finally reach her vagina, I palm it. She shudders and arches and I cannot help but grin.

"Der-ek!" She moans, and I let out a light laugh. I begin drawing circles, completely fascinated by her. She squirms before quietly whispering to stop teasing her and I can't help but laugh at that. She glares at me before thrusting herself into my hand, and I kiss the tip of her nose. I smile, looking at her, knowing she won't catch me looking at her this way. She's beautiful.

I dip my fingers into the loops of the pyjama pants and pull them down. She rises her bottom so the pants won't become caught on anything. I pull them down to her knees and look at her.

"You're beautiful." I whisper, thinking she never heard me. She did though, and opened her eyes in shock. She runs her hands through my hair and whispers something to me. I nod my head, and lift her up. She wants to go into her bedroom. I take her there, and go to close and lock the door. When I turn around, her shirt is on the ground, alongside the pants. I smile, and go to her, kissing her all over. She crosses her legs over my body and I insert one of my fingers into her. She arches herself and shudders. In and out I go, in and out I continue.

When I wake up, I can't help but smile. Shortly after I was able to make Casey cum, she had undone my pants and given me one of the worlds' best hand jobs. After I came, we laid in her bed and kissed languidly. We were both smiling happily, quite content in Casey's small bed. After kissing forever, we must have fallen asleep, because I wake up, and it's morning. Casey is right beside me, curled into my arms. I begin to stroke her cheek and kiss her here and there. She wakes up with a smile on a face.

"Hey you," I state, kissing her nose.

"Hi." She replies, smiling at me, and rubbing my chest. I groan and she giggles and I can't help but laugh at her.

"Are you thankful we decided to watch the movie?" I state, laughing at the look on her face. Before she can reply though, we hear a knock and Lizzie say she needs to come in.

"Not now Lizzie," Casey replies as I kiss the crook between her shoulder and neck.

"Casey, open this door, or else." Lizzie replies, and I let out a laugh before Casey slaps my shoulder.

"Derek, Casey, if you don't open this door, our parents are going to find out that the movie you watched was PORN!" She finally says harshly, before I jump out of bed and open the door. I find Lizzie there, holding the tape. When I try to grab it, she quickly moves it out of my reach.

"Lizzie," I growl menacingly. She smirks at me with my own smirk, and gives the tape to me. I slam the door to see Casey smiling at me, completely dressed in her pyjamas. I groan and get dressed myself, without giving her a couple of kisses and gropes. When I finally left, it was eight in the morning. The smell of waffles wafted up through the air, and I rush to the kitchen, bumping into Ed right away. He says a quick hello and gives me a waffle. I give him my thanks and see Nora and Dad come up the stairs.

"Derek, there you are. Do you think you can drive Casey to her dance lesson on Monday?" I shake my head and realize that's in two days. I nod my head again and go into my room, ready to listen to music. I smirk at Casey on her way down, touching her side lightly. She smiles at me before she's gone out of my sight.

It's been one week since Casey and I... were active. Every night, we've gone to bed at four in the morning because we would want to be with each other. We've either gone to bed in my room, or in her room. We don't need to watch the porn anymore, because one look at Casey in her pyjamas and I go hard instantly. We always meet in the living room though, and have nearly gotten caught twice. The thrill is nice, but I'm definitely not in it for that. The reason why I even stayed down there that night was because I thought that if I could get Casey out of my system, then maybe I wouldn't think about her so much. Boy was I wrong. She's all I think about now. Shaking my head, I realized it was four in the morning, and she never came down. I arched my eyebrow and go up the stairs and stand in front of her bedroom door. The light is off, but I can see a slight glow, coming from her computer. Is she avoiding me? Why? I shake my head, and barge in. She's sitting on her bed, looking all broken. It confuses me to see this. There are tears in her eyes and she's holding herself up. I close the door and sit on her bed in front of her.

"Casey?" I say worried. I have no idea why she's crying and it pains me to see her so heartbroken. She shakes her head and mumbles something I can't hear.

"What's wrong Casey?" I say, panic rising in my voice.

"I don't want to do this anymore Derek." She says, looking up into my ears. Her eyes are bloodshot, like she's been crying the whole time I've been waiting for her. I think she probably has.

"Case..." I begin, only to get cut off.

"NO DEREK!" She screams, shocking me. I jump a little on the bed, and then get a little more comfortable. "I am not someone to put on your notch. I am a human being, with feelings. Feelings for you. I can't just be another notch on your post of girls you've fucked." I am in shock, I'll admit that. I never would have thought that in a million years, Casey thought I just wanted her for the physical aspect. She's crying harder now, and I run my hand through my hair. Do I tell her the truth or lie?

"Casey, you're not another notch on my post." I say, grabbing her hand and holding it in my hand. She's about to speak when I put my finger on her lips.

"Just...just listen to me, okay Case?" She nods her head and looks up at me. "If I really wanted you to be another notch on my post, I would not have been with you all of this past week. Instead, I would have answered the booty calls that everyone has requested of me. I would have gone to a different girls house. Instead, I waited for you down in that living room every night, looking forward to the idea that I could spend the night with you." I say, holding back the emotion that is choking me.

"Derek." She states, but I shake my head.

"Casey, if you were another notch on my post I wouldn't have been intrigued by what you were doing until four in the morning each night. If you were another notch in my post I would not have felt my heart break at the sight of you crying. If you weren't another notch in my post I wouldn't have wanted to spend all of my time with you through the night, day, morning, school, evening and every other time." I finish speaking. She has more tears in her eyes and I groan, thinking I've made her angry or something.

"Derek, that was beautiful." She says, before kissing me. I kiss her back and gently hold her cheek. I smile into the kiss when I feel her do the same. I was so into the kiss, I never heard the door open.

"Smerek, why are you kissing Smasey?" I break away to find Marti staring at us with happiness.

"Uhm, uhm.." Casey says, looking all flustered.

"Are you two finally in love?" Marti says, smiling even more. Casey and I look at one another before slightly nodding and blushing.

"Good. I've been waiting too long for you two to be Smerek and Smasey!" Marti stated before rushing out. I look at Casey and laugh before kissing her again. Who would have thought that Marti knew about our chemistry the whole time.

2,666.


End file.
